The Doctor's Companion
by CloveTonksHatter
Summary: After a girl gets attacked in a forest her life changes forever. She meet's the Doctor and his companion Will then becomes a companion. But her life gets closer to ending everyday and when each day brings another adventure can she ever be safe again?


**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Doctor Who only the characters Lilith and William**

Lilith's POV

"Lilith!" I heard from the door.

Groggily I opened my eyes only to see my family's faces hovering above my head. A cake was between them and I remembered; it was my birthday. Quickly I sat up and they all laughed at my reaction. Five presents lay at the bottom of my bed each different sizes.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Lilith! Happy birthday to you!" My parents and little brother sung to me and I smiled.

My mum brought out a little box from behind her handed it to me.

"This is your main gift," my mum said as I ripped the wrapping off.

There was a box and as I lifted the lid I gasped. Inside lay a small dainty chain with a small silver ring the had a weird shaped diamond on the end.

"We knew the ring was too small so we attached it to a chain. Do you like it?" My dad asked nervously.

"I love it so much thank you!" I said flinging myself at them.

"It's fine. You can open the rest tonight otherwise you're going to be late for school," my mum said pointing at the clock.

Quickly I ran round the room collecting my school stuff and after my family had left the room I quickly pulled on a deep green long sleeves to hide my arms and my stretchy black jeans. They hung loosely around my waist and I realised I was getting even slimmer.

"Breakfast!" My mum shouted to me and I heard my stomach rumble.

"I've got no time!" I shouted down before grabbing my backpack and running down the stairs.

As I started down the street I looked at my phone to check the time. It was already ten past eight and I needed to be at school by twenty past. If I didn't take the short cut through the woods I was going to be late. My friends were going to kill me if I didn't meet up with them but I had no choice. Quickly I darted to the side and started to jog down the path towards the woods.

The wind was raging across the top of the trees and I shivered. In my rush I had forgotten to grab my jacket. As I entered the wood I heard rustling behind me and I quickly turned. As I made sure it was clear I carried on jogging towards school when a figure ran in front of my path.

"Hello?" I shouted taking a step back, "who's there?"

Suddenly out of the darkness a figure stepped forward. He had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with long lashes. He brought out something from behind his back and my eyes widened in shock.

"Please, please don't," I stuttered backing up.

It wasn't like any gun I had ever seen before; it had a gold grip and a small top.

"Come with us," he said his voice sounding stiff.

"No," I said stepping back again.

He stepped towards me placing his hand on the trigger. As he was about to pull it I felt a force go into my side and I collapsed to the ground. Cautiously I got up and felt my side. Warm blood covered my fingers and I shakily stood on my feet. The mans hand reached for the trigger again but before he could pull it someone ran into me. We both fell to the ground and I screamed in pain.

"Well this I didn't expect," I heard a man say from behind me.

His voice was joking as he said, "I thought you lot were farmer men now."

"Some of us got bored of that doctor. Did you expect us to spend everyday doing to same thing over and over. Something has to be done. So we're doing something about it doctor," I heard the blonde hair man say.

"Then whys this girl important then?" The man called the Doctor said.

"She has something we need desperately," them man said and I could hear him getting closer towards me.

Suddenly the person who had knocked me to the floor got off me. I opened my eyes to find him stood in front of me a gun held at the mans head.

"What do you need?" He asked his voice threatening.

"That necklace from round that girls neck," he said coming closer.

My hand flew to my neck where the ring was and I grabbed it. The boy looked back at me in shock and I shook my head. I attempted to move away from him more but the pain was too much and I screamed.

"Doctor we need to get her out of here!" The boy in front of me said as he swung me into his arms bridal style.

"Well we have a problem here then don't we? We need information but you want the necklace so come aboard my ship answer some questions for me and we will give you the necklace," he said moving slowly until he was in front of me and the boy.

Looking up at the boy I was surprised to find someone only a few years older than me. He had deep hazel eyes and thick brown hair. He had a stony face but dimples where he usually smiled.

The blonde haired man looked at us each in turn then hissed, "fine."

The Doctor smiled, "great! Let's go then shall we?"

He hopped down the path that lead deeper into the forest with the boy holding me following and the blonde man after us. Cautiously I looked over my shoulder to see him when I noticed he was raising the gun.

"Doctor!" I screamed just as the gunshot went off.

It connected with my thigh and a huge searing pain went up my leg.

"Holy crap. Doctor!" The boy holding me shouted as he laid me down on the floor. Blood was spilling everywhere now and my vision was blurring. Hands scrambled on my neck going for the necklace when the boy next to me launched himself at him.

The Doctor appeared above me smiling and I wanted to reach out land slap him.

"Okay so the gun you've been shot with can't be healed the normal way so your going to have to trust me," he said picking me up like a limp rag doll.

I had no control over my body. I couldn't move it the pain was to much. Suddenly a blue police box came into view and I looked at it in wonder. The Doctor just kept walking towards it and as he reached it he flung open the door. As we stepped inside I gasped as it revealed a large room. It had huge weird mechanical thing in the middle.

"This can't be real," I gasped.

"Well it is," the Doctor laughed.

Pain was shooting through me now and screamed louder. He hurried me towards a corridor then into the first room on the right. It was empty apart from a bed and a wardrobe at either side. The doctor placed me on the bed and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Am I going to die?" I asked quietly.

"No. Me and Will wont let that happen," he said but for the first time since I had seen him he looked unsure, "what do you think of Will? Do you think he's cute? Oh I could match you two up!"

I knew he was just trying to make conversation and I laughed before more pain shot up my body stronger.

"I guess he is kind of cute," I said between my teeth.

"Shame that he has a girlfriend," the Doctor said bemused.

I laughed slightly the pain becoming unbearable.

"Doctor! Please it hurts so much!" I screamed as blackness covered my vision.

The last thing I heard before I completely blanked out was running footsteps and someone shout, "Doctor is she going to be okay?"

Then my world went completely dark...

William's POV

As I ran into the room the doctor was taking the girls pulse.

"Doctor is she going to be okay?" I shouted running over.

"I don't know. Do you still have that first aid kit that I brought for you?" He asked me and I nodded before running to my room.

Quickly I searched all the drawers and my wardrobe before finding it under my bed. Running back to them I spotted the Doctor back at the main part but then I ran into the spare room. The girl was curled up in a small ball on the bed her head between her hands. Carefully I rubbed cream on her stomach then put alcohol into it. She cried out in pain in her sleep and I looked down in pity. Her wavy brown hair fell down her back and it was matted with blood. Wrapping the bandage around her stomach I noticed how deep it had actually gone but there was no bullet. I moved her hair from over her leg and checked that for a bullet but there was none.

"Doctor!" I shouted and he walked into the room.

"William," he replied smiling.

"It's Will and have you noticed that there's no bullets left," I asked agitated.

"Actually I have which has made me think. I think they have been planning this awhile the Thal's that actually want to do this which is making me wonder if they've advanced more in weapons over the years. They're planning something big. And earth is going to be the one to have it happen," he said walking over to inspect her holes.

Carefully I finished the bandage on her stomach then moved down to her leg. It was covered in blood and I carefully cleaned it away. I poured alcohol onto it and this time she screamed. Her eyes flew open and I stepped back in shock. She was panting and her head was glistening with sweat.

"It's okay. Calm down you're safe here," I said as the Doctor left the room.

She scurried backwards her eyes filled with fear. It reminded me of the first day I had met the doctor. I was being attacked in my school where a type of alien had taken over. He had saved my life then helped me rescue my friend. As I had nothing to leave behind I had joined him.

"It's okay come here," I said softly walking towards her.

She burst into heavy sobs and I quickly put my arms round her in comfort. Her tears stained my T-shirt.

"It's okay. We've got you," I said.

We sat there for a while just wrapped on thoughts while her sobs quietened down.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly and I looked down in shock.

"We're on a Tardis. The doctors a time lord and I'm his amazing assistant. We stop aliens from destroying everything," I said a smile pulling at my mouth.

"Seriously, what's going on here?" She asked looking up through her lashes.

"I'm actually being serious. That thing that shot you was a Thal. There meant to be peaceful farmers so something's gone wrong," I said looking over the room in thought.

"That's crazy. But I don't know what to believe now," she said then added under her breath, "this is the worst birthday ever."

"How old are you?" I asked in interest.

"I'm sixteen," she muttered looking down.

"Nice. You having a party?" I asked.

I was trying to stop her from thinking about her injuries.

"No. No one would come anyway. My friends got turned away from me by this queen bee bitch. I have no one apart from my two friends," she said looking away.

"I was the same. I was considered a freak and weird by the boys but hot and someone to use by the girls. That's why I left with the doctor. I wasn't wanted," I said closing my eyes at the bad memories.

She looked up with questioning eyes. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"I was popular in year nine. My friends loved me the girls loved me more. I took advantage of this. I had a new girlfriend every week," I realised she was staring up in wonder, "in year ten everything changed. The girls realised what I was doing but didn't care but the boys did. They beat me up after football practice. Made fun of me. The only friend I had was a boy named Oliver but he got captured. I saved him and left with doctor."

"No one likes me apart from two people. No one," she sighed.

"Well so far I like you. So someone does," I said smiling at her.

She smiled back her face bright. Her face was beautiful and I found my self leaning towards her. She leaned forward but then pulled back and looked away.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked quietly.

"The doctor takes me to see her. She lives here that's why we're here. But we will just come back later we need answers for you," I said running my hand through my hair.

"What's her name?" She asked her face panicked.

"Roxanne but most people call her Roxie," I said taking an intake of breath as her face became angry.

"She's that bitch that bullies me! Only the other week she got this boy to beat me up then put me into the dumpster! I nearly died because the truck was coming!" She shouted jumping up.

"You're joking right?" I asked shocked.

"No! But you didn't know?" She asked sitting cautiously back on the bed.

"No I didn't. Do you know who this boy was?" I asked.

If Roxie was as bad as she was saying who knew if she was using both me and this boy to do her dirty work for her.

"Henry Right. I've heard they've had make out sessions for the last two years together every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. And at school they hold hands and I'm pretty sure they're dating," she said looking away with apologetic eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I was sat in shock. How could Roxie do that? I thought she had loved me. Suddenly the Doctor burst in and I looked up.

"I have a lead on where to look for help. We need to go to Africa," he said his face excited.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because that's where there holding the nuclear bomb they were going to use years ago with the darkeks. I locked it up in Africa years ago and that's what they will be after," he said a big smile across his face.

"We have no choice do we?" I asked sighing standing up.

"None at all were already here," he said handing am me a gun.

Lily's mouth was open in shock and knew she was finding it hard to believe. She shook her head and blinked before standing up.

"Won't I look a bit odd I'm covered in blood?" She said grabbing her hair.

"I may have already popped out. The women are going to take you to get cleaned up while me and Will check out the bomb. You'll be perfectly fine," the doctor said smiling.

"Okay then," Lily said.

She didn't look convinced but she still smiled.

"Excellent lets go then!" The doctor said turning and walking out the room.

Lily was sweating now and she had a look of pain behind her smile.

"Do you need some help?" I asked walking over to her.

She blinked then nodded. I put my arm around her and she leaned her weight against me.

"You can put all your weight on me if you want," I said to her as we walked out her limping.

"I am," she said blushing and I was shocked.

"Your joking right?" I asked her.

She shook her head and looked down. From what I was feeling she was lighter than most people. That's when I noticed her arms. Her sleeves had been pulled up revealing scarred pale skin.

She followed my eyes down to her arms and became panicked. Removing her arm from round my neck she pulled her sleeves down and quickly limped away. Without thinking I ran after her and picked her up bridal style just before her legs gave way. We walked out into the sunlight and she put her head into my shoulder. Around fifteen people stood in a semicircle. Four women stood to the side there heads bowed.

"Here's the tribe I was telling you about. They can take Lily," The Doctor said pointing to the women at the side.

I looked at Lily and she nodded slowly. Placing her feet on the floor she hobbled over towards the women. A child ran out towards her and she laughed. I turned towards the Doctor who was already in the middle of a conversation with the men.

"Is it still safe?" He asked them and they nodded.

"Could you show us please?" He asked them and they ushered us forwards.

We walked through the hut cautiously until we reached one at the back. This one had metal bars across the entrance however the bars had been opened and bent. Quickly the Doctor ran in and looked around before coming back out his face stony.

"You have this on constant surveillance right?" The doctor asked them and they nodded.

"Apart from when we have just come to meet you," one said and the Doctors head shot towards him.

"Which means they're still here which means they could be anywhere. Somehow they knew we would be here at this time meaning they want something else too otherwise they would have just killed the guard. Something they desperately want ," he said before turning to me.

Quickly Lily's face flashed into mind and I panicked.

"Doctor! Lily's on her own!" I shouted.

He nodded and started running towards the hut in which we had left Lily. As we approached we heard giggling then the women step out a cabin. They parted to reveal Lily in a short orange dress with her hair tied back in a bun with strands framing her face. She smiled softly at me and I gaped at her appearance.  
Suddenly a gun shot sounded out and the women stood next to me dropped to the floor her eyes glassy. Lily looked around wildly only to have a creature dart out behind her and grab her arms.

"No!" She screamed struggling against it.

"Lily don't struggle!" The Doctor shouted appearing behind me.

She didn't listen though she just kept moving about in his arms. Suddenly a small patch of red appeared on her dress and it started to get bigger.

"Her wounds opened up she needs help," I said to him.

We started to run towards him but he held a gun to her head. Stopping mid step I looked up in horror as he started to walk away with her in his arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she struggled even more trying to break free of his grasp.

"Help me please!" She shouted digging her feet into the ground.

"Lily it will be find we will help and find you I promise!" The doctor shouted.

'Please,' she mouthed at us before the end of the gun connected with her head. She slumped forward only to be caught by the creature again who then picked her up over his shoulder. As they disappeared I turned to the doctor, "what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know."

**So this is my new fanfic imagining if the Doctor had this girl as a companion. Every two chapters will be an episode so imagine this is half of it. I will bring out a new chapter every week or couple of weeks.  
~CloveTonksHatter **


End file.
